1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns solutions of the di- and tri-C.sub.1-4 alkanolammonium salt forms of the dyes, singly or in admixture: 5-amino-4-(2',5' -dichloro-4'-sulfophenylazo)-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole and 5-amino-4-(2',5' -dichloro-4'-sulfophenylazo)- 3-methyl-1-p-chlorophenylpyrazole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The particular dye component employed in the solutions of this invention wherein R is Cl and X is C.sub.1-4 alkanolammonium is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,122, the pertinent portion of said patent being incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,427 teaches particular metallized acid dyes (which are not contemplated herein) employed in the presence of polyethoxylated aliphatic amine employed as a dyeing assistant. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,619 discloses polyethylene oxide-polypropylene oxide glycol copolymers. Dye solutions are known of the dyes described herein in aqueous butanol-ethylene glycol solvents.
Nothing in the art suggests the particularly defined dye solutions of this invention, said dye solutions being characterized by excellent Kusters dye bath stability. The dye solutions of this invention maintain their storage stability even at high concentrations, they do not separate out under normal storage and use temperatures, and they are easily measured out in controlled amounts.